Cosmic Leone 85Q
Cosmic Leone 85Q is an Attack-Type Beyblade to be released in the Howling Smash 2-Pack with a Jade Jupiter 130B recolor. Face Bolt: Leone II The Face on this Beyblade depicts Leo Minor, one of the 88 constellations. It's also known as the lesser lion. Unlike the previous Leone Face Bolt, the words, "LEO" are removed and are replaced by Leo's paw with a white star on it, Leo also appears to be looking upwards and is roaring as well. This design is on a transparent lime green Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Leone II Leone II resembles the original Leone Energy Ring with "armor" surrounding it. However, there is a trapezium-like design with squares and a screw-like design on top of it and the Energy Ring appears to be slightly sturdier and bulkier. It still weights exactly the same as the previous Leone Energy Ring, thus its performance is exactly the same. It has the same half rectangle lines like Leone I, but bulkier. It is bright blue in color. Fusion Wheel: Cosmic Cosmic was an anticipated part of the 4D System, but performance-wise, Cosmic did not feature great use in Attack. Cosmic is best used with tall Spin Tracks like 230 or TH170 and Cosmic features Force Smash as well. To get the most out of Cosmic, combos such as MF-H Cosmic Horogium/Tempo D125XF speed around the Beystadium until it hits the opposing Bey, causing a huge amount of Smash impact. It also features some use in Defense also. Despite this, Cosmic may be flawed, but is a decent Attack-Type Wheel to say the least. Fusion Wheels like Blitz, Variares, and Beat are much more better than Cosmic but in all in all, Cosmic is a decent Fusion Wheel at best. The Hasbro wheel will not have mode change feature, although the inner part of the wheel is painted red to resemble the original PC frame, As the core is built into the bottom of Cosmic, and has no parts portuding outwards. Spin Track: 85 *'Weight:' 0.86 grams 85 is a low-profile Spin Track, being currently the lowest Spin Track in the Beyblade meta game. This was prior to the release of Mercury Anubis, in which 90 was the lowest Track. Performance Prior to release, many Bladers were skeptical of 85. Many thought that it's low height would give it too much floor scrapes, and unable to hold it's balance against opposing Beys, but most of this was proven to be false. In testing, 85 proved to be a valuable Spin Track. Not just for Attack types though, but for Stamina. The low height of 85 lets it assault opponents on a higher Spin Track, thus reaching to success against them; like GB145 for example. In Stamina, since 85 is lowest Track, it gives it much better Stamina than 90, 100, or 105. Since it's release, 85 became a widely used Spin Track, mainly for Attack and Stamina. However with the introduction of 230 and TH170, this gave low-attackers using Tracks like 85 and 90 a hard time. As 230 and TH170 were mainly created as a counter to low-attackers. 85 is also prone to floor-scrapes, even with WD. 90 has shown fewer floor-scrapes and can be a substitute. Overall Despite the cons, 85 can still be used to success in Attack and Stamina combos. With Fusion Wheels like Blitz and Variares, and Performance Tips like R2F or XF, it can be chaotic. Howeverr if facing an opponent using 230 or TH170, it would most likely be a better choice to use a higher Spin Track like the successful CH120; as it's versatility allows it to change from either 120 to 145, and 145 can be a useful counter to 230 and TH170. So overall, 85 is a nice addition for Attack-Types, but only, if it is used in the right method. Performance Tip: Q (Quake) This is indeed one of the most valuable parts of the Beyblade. The Performance Tip is actually a WF tip, only cut diagonally so that the Beyblade can bounce. Due to this, it has a very poor spin capacity or it has very little Stamina. However, It provides great Attack movement when placed on another Track besides Move 145. Trivia *This is the second Bey to feature the Hasbro Cosmic Fusion Wheel, the first being Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F Category:Attack Types Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Hasbro Category:Faceoff Pack Category:Hybrid Wheel System